


Stitches (Jesus/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Cute, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Ignore them - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, JUST IMAGINE THE DOCTOR GUY ISN'T HERE I GUESS, Jesus is a flirty bastard, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Nervousness, Other, Reader's best friend is Maggie, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Stitches, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: Jesus gets hurt after the walkers invade Hilltop. With very little medical experience, you agree to help him nurse his wound. Among other things. 
(With so many references to Tom Payne's eyes, because holy god.)





	

The night the walker hoard burst through the Hilltop gates had been stressful, more stressful than previous walker hoards had been. Your primary concern was Maggie, you had made sure your pregnant best friend never left your sight. Except for the five seconds you had been turned around, to stab a walker's brains out, and when you looked back she had mowed down everything in sight with an actual tractor. She could take care of business, no problem. But so much had happened in the last few days, she didn't have to take care of everything herself, that's what you and Sasha were for. The two of you, and your new ~~attractive~~ Hilltop friend, Jesus, had rallied together and defended Maggie, and the tiny life inside of her. When the last walker had taken a head shot, the gates were once again closed, and the blaring car was finally silenced, everyone stopped and took a breath. The rush of adrenaline was dying down, and you were starting to feel the ache in your muscles and the stings of tiny cuts and scrapes along your arms from fighting. You looked up to see Maggie climbing down from the tractor and you rushed over to help her. 

"I'm fine, (y/n)." she insisted, brushing you away lightly. You didn't take no for an answer, and instead helped your stubborn friend back to the ground. Sasha was right behind you, and she pulled Maggie into a tight hug. You felt a sudden presence beside you, and you turned to see a slightly battered Jesus to your right. He smiled at you in a way that made you feel strange, a red warmth crept up on your cheeks and across your nose. You turned back to Maggie as Sasha led her back towards the trailer. You were about to follow them, when Jesus walked past you, a deep cut in his arm. He was headed back to wherever it was he was staying, and you were quick to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" you asked him. He shrugged.

"To bed." he said, turning away as he continued to walk forward. You put your hand on his unhurt arm and stopped him again.

"You need to get that seen about." you insisted, realizing your hand was still touching him and you quickly pulled it away. He chuckled.

"You know how to sew up cuts?" he asked. You shook your head. "You want to learn?" Within five minutes, you and Jesus had sneaked into the medical building. It was dark, but thankfully a candle had been left on one of the tables. You lit it, and put it in a place where no one on the outside could see the light. When you turned around after setting the candle down, you came face to face with Jesus, who had just finished removing his shirt. He tossed the blood soaked cloth in the corner of the room. You let out a soft sigh and bit down on your lip to stifle it, hoping he didn't notice. He did, but didn't say anything as he sat down in one of the chairs. You searched around the room, distracting yourself as you looked for the first aid kit. You found it on one of the shelves, along with a few other things you were going to need, and returned to Jesus's side, sitting down next to him. You put the box in your lap as you got things prepared. You had never sewn up a cut before, but growing up with the Greene family, you had seen Hershel do it hundreds of times...on animals that is. You shook the anxiety from your head, desperate to focus. This was important, your nerves weren't allowed to mess you up now. You turned to Jesus and started to clean the cut, dabbing an alcohol soaked cloth around the smeared blood. He winced a bit, the muscles in his arm tensed at the sting, but he released the pain in a sigh.

"I'm sorry." you said, pulling the cloth away. He shook his head.

"You're doing fine." he reassured you. You nodded and finished cleaning the cut. With slightly shaky hands, you threaded the needle and gently placed it against his skin. Sensing your anxiety, Jesus spoke, to distract you. "So, how are you liking Hilltop so far?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," you replied, the shake in your hands beginning to cease. "Peaceful...mostly." He laughed as the needle started to sew up the cut.

"Mostly?" he asked. "Are you talking about Gregory?" You nodded as you worked.

"He isn't the nicest man, is he?" you laughed.

"He has his moments." Jesus replied. You had managed to make three solid stitches so far, nearly halfway done. He'd just have to distract you for a little while longer.

"I'd like to see them." you said. "I didn't know he was capable of being nice." Four stitches. His hand crept up to rest on your knee, making it easier for you to get to the remaining stitches. You tensed, but continued. Five stitches.

"I don't think he was so bad...before. Just has a bit of a mean streak." Jesus said, his hand clutched down on your knee after a particularly rough stitch. He released his grip and tapped his fingers along your kneecap in apology in case he hurt you. You secured the final stitch and tied them off. Once the string had been cut, you put a bandage over the wound, and smoothed it down with your hand.

"How's that?" you asked. Jesus looked over the bandage and nodded.

"A lot better. Thank you." he smiled, removing his hand from your knee. Even in the dim candlelight, his eyes were impossibly blue, like he had the entire sky contained within them. You finally realized that you were staring and you snapped your gaze away. He smiled again. You were always getting lost in those damn eyes, he always noticed. You were about to turn around, to blow out the candle, when Jesus's hand captured yours. He gently pulled you closer into his bare chest and took your face into his hands.

"Paul-" you accidentally exclaimed, his real name caught him off guard. But it didn't take him long to press his lips to yours as he brought you down to the floor with him, just out of the candle's light. With Jesus's lips against your throat, you silently prayed that Sasha and Maggie wouldn't come looking for you. 


End file.
